


Piece of Your Heart

by cairusvt



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Main Ship is WONCHAN, Mentions of Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Relationship!Meanie, Past Relationship!SeokWoo, Past Relationship!Woncheol, Past Relationship(s), Read the tags please, its not smut don't worry, please don't read if you're gonna come at me saying i baited you with your ship, side hoonsol, video type narration, youll see waht i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Chan settles himself back on his bed, his legs pulled up to his chest as he waits for the flash drive to load. He pulls out his phone from his bag and sees messages from Hansol and Soonyoung and one missed call from Soonyoung. And it's not helping that he's still his phone's screensaver. He locks his phone and throws it by the foot of his bed. Chan sees the flash drive opens and sees just one thing in it that's named "NOT FOR PUBLIC SCREENING". He double clicks on it and waits as it loads.And then he sees Wonwoo sitting in a stool in the middle of the screen.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Seventeen Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170671
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Piece of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so i havent been able to write anything DECENT for a week now and this fic came in mind last night because of shipping issues on twitter lmao. Yeah. But anyways.   
> heres a Wonwoo centric fic with my four fave Wonwoo ships uwu
> 
> PS  
> READ THE TAGS!!!  
> CHECK THE PAIRINGS!!!  
> I'M TOO DEPRESSED TO EXPLAIN IF YOU GO INTO THE COMMENTS SCREAMING ABOUT HOW I CLICKBAITED YOU WITH YOUR FAVE SHIP SO PLEASE   
> READ  
> THE  
> MFING  
>  TAGS
> 
> thanks UwU <3

  
Chan wakes up to a loud banging on his door and he groans. Which he realizes belatedly as the worst possible thing he could possibly do after crying himself to sleep. He sits up his bed, takes a deep breath, and drags his feet to the door to give whoever it is a piece of his mind. He swings the door opens and glares only for Jihoon to look him up and down and then laugh at his face.

"What?" Chan asks, his voice cracking making Jihoon's grin even more irritating.  
"Glad to know you're not doing any better." Jihoon says and Chan huffs.  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Chan asks and Jihoon rolls his eyes, dropping his smile.  
"It means don't give me attitude. I'm only here because Hansol won't shut up about you being pathetic. Here." Jihoon says and he hands over a flash drive.   
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Chan asks and Jihoon scoffs.  
"I don't know, Chan. Why don't you use that brain you haven't been using in the last couple of weeks?" Jihoon says and Chan just... stops. His shoulder sags and he takes a deep breath.   
"Whatever. Tell Hansol I'm fine." Chan says and he pulls to close the door. He stays by the door and he hears Jihoon audibly sigh through the door.   
"Watch the clip, Chan. He deserves at least that." Jihoon says through the door and Chan hears him walk away. 

Chan stares at the flash drive for a while and his face flashes in his mind. Chan sighs, again, and he pulls out his laptop from his bag and sets it up on his bed and makes coffee and looks for anything he can eat for breakfast while watching whatever it is that's in the clip. 

Chan settles himself back on his bed, his legs pulled up to his chest as he waits for the flash drive to load. He pulls out his phone from his bag and sees messages from Hansol and Soonyoung and one missed call from Soonyoung. And it's not helping that he's still his phone's screensaver. He locks his phone and throws it by the foot of his bed. Chan sees the flash drive opens and sees just one thing in it that's named **"NOT FOR PUBLIC SCREENING"**. He double clicks on it and waits as it loads.

And then he sees Wonwoo sitting in a stool in the middle of the screen. 

Chan freezes for a second and then he pauses the video with Wonwoo smiling off cam. He was wearing a huge navy blue sweater that Chan had probably stolen once and worn out to their date just so Wonwoo can take it off by the end of the night. 

_He deserves at least that_

Chan takes a deep breath and hits play again. He takes a few gulps of coffee and sets it down to the table next to his bed and wraps his arms around his legs. 

The video blurs out and Jihoon's name pops up under the title "How many pieces are your heart?" 

_"So." Jihoon says behind the camera and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"So." Wonwoo mimics him._ Chan hates smiling at how badly he wants Wonwoo to sit properly.   
_"Let's start this with the basics. What's your name?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"Ya! Stop laughing and answer properly!" Jihoon says and Wonwoo hits his cheeks with his hands as he tries to keep in his laughter._  
 _"Hello. My name is Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo says and he does a little wave at the end._ His hair seems a little longer now, grown out to cover his ears as they curl around his face.  
 _"Now age and your course." Jihoon says and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"You know this stuff, why are you asking it now?" Wonwoo asks._ Chan knows it's just to mess with Jihoon.  
 _"Wonwoo." Jihoon says and Wonwoo laughs again._  
 _"Okay, uh. I'm twenty-three, currently a fifth-year architecture student. And I'm doing this because Jihoon promised me he'd buy me food after we shoot." Wonwoo says._ Chan hears someone else laugh behind the camera that sounds an awful lot like Hansol.   
_"Alright. So I've discussed to you the topic but what we're gonna do is make a timeline of it all. From first to last." Jihoon explains and Wonwoo's smile falters a bit and then comes back on instantly._

_"So, how many pieces is Jeon Wonwoo's heart?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo smiles at the camera._   
_"It says here the first one is a Lee Seokmin." Jihoon says and Wonwoo nods._   
_"Yeah, he was my first boyfriend." Wonwoo says and he starts twisting his chair left to right._   
_"Okay, so tell us about him by answering these questions. What's the most memorable thing about them? What's one thing you didn't like so much about them? And what's one thing you miss about them." Jihoon says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath._

_"Okay so. Seokmin was a year below me in high school and I guess the thing that I remember most about him would be the way he approached me." Wonwoo says and he smiles wide as he looks at probably Jihoon off camera._  
 _"I always stay in the library for like, maybe around an hour after class? I just like walking home and it's a lot less hot around that time and I get to do my homework before home, you know?" Wonwoo says and Jihoon says, "No, I don't." Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"No, but, okay. So yeah that and one time he just approached my table and asked me I the seat in front of me was taken and I said no and he just sat there and like, nervously did his homework with me. After a week of that, he finally confessed and I think that's my "oh, so maybe I like boys" moment." Wonwoo says and Jihoon laughs._  
 _"So you haven't thought about dating guys before him?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo tilts his head in thought and then he shrugs._  
 _"Not really? More like, I never thought about dating at all. And like, he's this walking laughter with a warm smile and heavy soft hands and he always looked at me like I meant a lot to him, you know? It was... I can tell you right now that I'm glad he was my first boyfriend. Everything was sweet and light to the heart, you know?" Wonwoo says._ Chan hears Hansol saying _"Oh my God."_ off-camera and Wonwoo laughs.  
 _"We're gonna take those as the 'what's the thing you miss about them." Jihoon says and Wonwoo waves his hands no._  
 _"No, okay. I'll answer properly. One thing I didn't like much about him would probably be the fact that he looks up to me too much? I don't know but it felt kind of heavy? I guess it's cause he's younger than I am? That or-"_ Chan pauses the video and pushes his laptop away. 

He frowns at his laptop. He frowns at the smile on Wonwoo's face and he frowns at his phone as he unlocks it. He has half a mind on asking Hansol just what the hell it is that he's watching and if they're doing this on purpose, but he opens up Hansol's messages and sees him telling Chan to watch. Just watch until the end.

So Chan sucks it up and plays the video.

_"- I'm just not really used to being noticed." Wonwoo says._ Chan sighs.  
 _"And the thing you miss most?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo cocks his head to the right as he thought._ Chan watches as he rubs his hands on his thighs as he thinks.   
_"There's this thing he does when he holds my hand. Like he doesn't just grab it or hold it, he'd let his fingers run down like from my palm to my fingers. Like, I don't know. I liked that a lot back then." Wonwoo says and Jihoon says an "Okay."_

_"Next would be a Kim Mingyu." Jihoon says and Wonwoo nods._  
 _"Okay uhm. Me and Mingyu started in my senior year high school. Seokmin and I ended up breaking things off when they moved away and that was like, in my third year of high school. Mingyu told me he found me 'mysterious' all because I eat by myself during lunch. But the only reason I was alone was because my friends all had responsibilities like clubs, student council, stuff like that. And I wasn't on any after school activities so, yeah." Wonwoo explains and he laughs._  
 _"What's the most memorable thing for Mingyu?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo smiles._  
 _"I'm gonna sound so fucking sappy but I literally was trying to list things down but the first thing that popped out of my head was his smile." Wonwoo says and he laughs._ Chan can hear the other two laughing as well and he smiles.  
 _"He just has this weirdly adorable smile and he's like, tall. Like taller than I am and he's built huge as hell but when he smiles he can like, make himself look so small and so innocent, you know?" Wonwoo says and he laughs. he curls his fingers in front of his face as he lets out a scream and the others laugh._  
 _"Okay, what I don't like about him is that he's way too immature for me. Like, I get that he's really nice and like pure and stuff but it's almost like he's still a kid at heart and I don't want to ruin that for him." Wonwoo says._  
 _"What do you mean ruin that?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo places a hand on his chest._  
 _"Do you know hear half the shit I say? One time he got upset because I joked about how dogs kind of looked stupid and he told me it's mean to say that." Wonwoo says._ And, yeah. This one Chan can understand.   
_"And the thing you'll miss most?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo rubs his hands together as he smiles._  
 _"He gives really nice hugs. Like, I swear. He's probably the tallest person I know and the way he just completely takes over your space when he hugs are really nice. He's like a really nice portable heater." Wonwoo says._ Chan smiles as they laugh in the video.   
_"And how did you guys break up?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo smiles._  
 _"It's kind of just the same reason as before. I was moving for college and Mingyu's the type who really likes a lot of affection so I knew long distance wouldn't work at all." Wonwoo says and Jihoon hums._

  
_"The second to the last one is a man named Choi Seungcheol. His name sounds stupid." Jihoon says and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"Shut up." Wonwoo says, smiling._  
 _"So how did you two meet?" Jihoon asks._  
 _"Cheol actually just walked up to me, asked me for my number and name, even a fake one, all because two of his friends dared him. But I gave him my real number and it like, took him a week to grow some balls and actually message me." Wonwoo says and Jihoon laughs._  
 _"Most memorable thing?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo covers his face._  
 _"Is this... Can I say something a bit not safe for work?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol laughs out loud the same time Jihoon says "Wow." Wonwoo laughs and stands up waving his hand frantically._  
 _"It's nothing too drastic oh my God. He's just... He's my first time." Wonwoo says._ Chan pulls his laptop up to his thighs as he straightens his legs.  
 _"And the thing you liked the least and thing you miss the most?"_  
 _"Well, uh. The thing I liked the least would be that we're too similar. We were always like, I think you and Soon came up with it, like. We're not just Wonwoo and Seungcheol, we were Wonwoo And Seungcheol. He's stubborn, I'm stubborn. We're both lazy most of the time and I think the times we fought were because we see some of our faults on the other. At least that's what it felt like to me." Wonwoo says and he got this serious somber look on his face._  
 _"One thing I will miss the most about Cheol would be how everything felt like a game I can win." Wonwoo says and he goes quiet for a second._  
 _"Can you tell us more about that?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo smiles._  
 _"Cheol has this habit of listing things he should do to accomplish something and he'd give himself little rewards here and there. And It's kind of become a habit I picked up on. I don't know, he just... He had a way of making life feel a lot less heavier than it is." Wonwoo says and he bites at his lower lip before smiling at the camera._

  
_"Do you wanna share why you guys broke up? This time you don't have to do it on camera." Jihoon says and Wonwoo nods._  
 _"We broke up because he's an idiot and I loved him too much to stay in love." Wonwoo says._ Chan sits up straighter on his bed.

  
_"He got admitted to this firm somewhere far away and if he spent his fourth-year apprenticeship there it could really steer his life for the best. But the dumbass just absolutely refused to go since he said I'd break up with him if we go long distance. And the thing is I was up for a long-distance relationship. But since he knew about my past relationships he just thought I'd break it off and thighs get out of hand and it ended with me ending it. He didn't speak to me for like, a month after that and one day he just messaged me about him leaving. After that, I just figured that not keeping in touch would be better and after a while, we're okay again. We were back to just being Wonwoo and Seungcheol." Wonwoo says._ Chan feels how heavy his words were. 

"L _ast one. Wanna keep going?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo nods. Smiling._

_"Okay, you didn't fill this one up properly. When did you two break up?" Jihoon asks._ Chan feels his heart weighing a lot more than it did a second ago.  
 _"The thing is I'm not entirely sure if we broke up. But it feels like we did. I see you more often these days, really." Wonwoo says._ He always does that. Ending something with a joke because he thinks that makes his words not as sad as they are.   
_"Would you mind explaining more about that?" Jihoon asks and the shot zooms in to Wonwoo's upper body, focusing on his face as he stares off somewhere._  
 _"I don't even know how to, really." Wonwoo says._ His smile just stabs Chan's heart even more.  
 _"That's okay. This one is Lee Chan." Jihoon says and Wonwoo nods._  
 _"Okay, how did you two meet?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo starts twisting in his seat again._  
 _"Well, I was on my fourth year back then. I was doing, like, student-guided tours for the campus and he was in the group I was handling. That's the first time I saw him. But I didn't get to talk to him until like, months after? He was in the middle of the main building looking around with his phone in his hand. He looked frantic, you know? Like, jittery and stuff. And I walked up to him and remembered that I said "You come here often?" and he just turns and gives me this amused and disgusted look." Wonwoo says._ Chan hears laughter off-camera and Chan laughs at the memory, too. He was late for his history class being held in the AVR room in the library and he didn't know which building was the library back then.   
_"You're such a nerd." Jihoon says and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"I was purposely embarrassing myself to make him less nervous. You guys always say I look intimidating." Wonwoo says._ Chan laughs.  
 _"And it worked. He was just lost and I helped him out and I told him I was their tour back then and I asked why he didn't remember the library when I distinctly remember going there first. And he said something along the lines of "I was too busy looking at you" Or something like that." Wonwoo says and they laugh again.  
  
_ I said the tour guide was too distracting," Chan says out loud and he smiles at Wonwoo's laughter on the screen.  
  
 _"And after that, he said it was my fault that he's lost so I was like, okay. Then let me make it up to you by buying you lunch. And he just stared at me for like a whole minute. Like literally eyed me up and down before just shrugging and asking me for my number." Wonwoo says._  
 _"Wait, he asked for your number?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo nods._  
 _"Yeah. He told me he'll message me when he's ready. He completely hijacked everything." Wonwoo says and they laugh._  
 _"Okay uh, what's the most memorable thing about Chan?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"Literally just told you that." Wonwoo says and they all laughed._ Chan laughs along and watches as Wonwoo laughs out loud.  
 _"Then what's your least favorite thing about Chan?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo starts laughing._  
 _"What?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo shakes his head._  
 _"I was thinking of saying his temper? but then I thought, not really. I kinda like it." Wonwoo says and laughs._  
 _"You like his temper?" Jihoon asks in this completely disbelieving voice and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"I don't necessarily like the arguing part but like, I like how he is after. He's really easy to warm up to when he's mad and he's extra clingy which I like." Wonwoo says._

Chan can't help but scoff at his words.  
He is _not_ easy.

_"But one thing I don't like... Wow wait, let me think this through." Wonwoo says._ Chan sort of feels something warm in his chest about the thought. Like Wonwoo had to really think hard about it.  
 _"I don't like it when he forces me to work out. Like exercise and stuff." Wonwoo says and Jihoon sighs._  
 _"Really?"_  
 _"What?" Wonwoo asked, laughing._  
 _"That's the best you can come up with?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"Okay next would be the thing i missed most about Chan would be-" "Hey! I'll tell when it's the next question or not" Jihoon cuts him off and Wonwoo laughs._  
 _"I miss his laugh the most. You know how he just throws his head back and like, lean on the person closest to him? The first time he did that and then leaned on my shoulder and he like, grabbed my hand. That was like, that "Oh shit I love you" moment for me." Wonwoo says with a smile and then he turns and smiles straight into the camera._ This sort of made Chan feel like he's looking right at him.

_"Okay. You're gross."Jihoon says and Wonwoo laughs._   
_"So how many pieces is Jeon Wonwoo's heart?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo thinks for a second and he smiles._   
_"I would say it's just one big heart. Like a whole one with different, like, compartments." Wonwoo says and Jihoon sighs._   
_"You chose now to be a cynic?"_   
_"No, I mean like, One part of my heart is for my exes, yeah. But like, the thought that you lose a piece of your heart whenever you break up with someone doesn't sit well with me, you know?"_   
_"And why is that?"_   
_"I think, and this is completely subjective, but I think when we break up with someone, like, the mutual kind of break up, it's not ending with him taking a piece of you or vice versa. It's more like, you were both in each other's system and that's gonna be that forever, you know? Like, for an analogy. You know how your history of youtube searches helps YouTube bring up videos it thinks you'll like because of it? Like you search up how to cook pasta or something and the next day your suggested videos are all about cooking and stuff like that? It's like they're already in your system, your algorithm. They may have changed something in you or they added something in you but they can never take anything away from you, you know? Most of the time people break up because they grow apart. And not the 'they lose interest in each other' type but like, they literally grow up and they grow up having to go to different directions in life, you know?" Wonwoo finishes and he stares at the camera and smiles._   
_"Wow, that's... That's a really nice perspective on breakups." Jihoon says and Wonwoo laughs._   
_"Thank you. I mean, dating isn't always like Scott Pilgrim style where you need to one-up every ex your current significant other has. That's like questioning them why you like this band when you were thirteen or why you wore this when you were fifteen, you know?" Wonwoo says._

Chan pauses the video and closes his laptop. 

He grabs a hoodie from his cabinet and puts on socks and his shoes. He silently prays that his black sweatpants look decent enough as he grabs for his phone, wallet, and keys before running out of his dorm. 

  
Chan's not stupid.   
Well, okay, he kind of is. But he's not too stupid to know that it is his fault this time. 

He takes the bus towards their campus and walks from the bus stop to his dorm. When Chan reaches the door instead of ringing for Wonwoo, he rings for Jihoon.  
 _"Who is it?"_ Jihoon asks from the intercom and Chan takes a deep breath and says "It's me."   
_"That's quick. I figured you'd be too stubborn to watch it immediately."_ Jihoon says and as much as Chan knows he deserves every snide remark Jihoon can make he really doesn't have time.  
"Can you please just let me in. You can grill me later." Chan says and Jihoon laughs. The door buzzes and unlocks.  
 _"Good luck. Not that you even need it."_ Jihoon says and Chan can't help but smile.  
"Thanks." Chan says and he walks in. 

Chan tries to not run up the stairs but he does anyway. Takes two steps at a time and ignores the couple of stares he got from people he passes by. He reaches the third floor in less than a minute and he takes a deep breath in front of his door before knocking.

"Ji, I'm not really in the mood." His voice says through the door and Chan takes one last deep breath.  
"It's me." Chan says and the silence that follows made him hold his breath. But five seconds later the door opens and he sees ruffled hair, sweatpants and sweater that's probably more than two days old, and his glasses barely hanging on on top of his nose.   
"Jihoon's right. You look just as bad." Chan says and he pushes Wonwoo's glasses up his nose. Wonwoo reaches for his hand before Chan could pull it back and Chan was reminded of just how much he had missed him.  
"You're... What are you doing here?" Wonwoo says and Chan smiles. Or at least he tried to.  
"I came to apologize. But now that I''m here I feel like I shouldn't. I should just-" "No." Wonwoo cuts him off and Chan stares.   
"No?"   
"Yeah. No. You're here now so say what you want to say." Wonwoo says.  
"But before you say anything else I just..." Wonwoo trails off and he stares at Chan for a second and then pulls him in for a hug. 

And it's a _really_ nice hug.

"I'm sorry. for everything. For getting mad at you. For leaving you. For doubting you. Everything. I just... ever since I've always just... Everything felt like a competition to me. Talent shows and academic rankings. And with you it felt like, I felt like I won so easily so I thought I didn't win at all and I tried to look for ways to win." Chan says and he feels Wonwoo's chest vibrate as he laughs.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wonwoo says, smiling at Chan and Chan smiles back.  
"I don't, too. But I just want to say that I do love you. And I know that you love me. And from now on I won't make you tell me anything you don't want to and I won't hold it against you if you don't want to share. But know that I am always gonna be here for you the same way you've been here for me. Okay?" Chan says and Wonwoo laughs even more. He pulls back and he holds Chan's face in his hands.  
"Okay. Okay. You don't have to cry." Wonwoo says and that's when Chan realizes that he was crying. Which made him cry even more.  
"I'm sorry." Chan says, wiping at his face, and Wonwoo laughs as watches.   
"I wanna kiss you." Wonwoo says and Chan pushes him away.  
"Not right now. I have snot running down my face." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. He lifts his sweater up to Chan's face and wipes at his face and he smiles as he leans in and kisses him.   
"Not at all that gross." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. He pulls Wonwoo in again, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's back and he presses his face on his chest.   
"Come on. Let's get inside." Wonwoo says and pulls Chan inside. Chan walked blindly, following Wonwoo inside as Wonwoo closes the door behind him. 

  
The first thing they did inside was take a very needed bath. Wonwoo told Chan to go first and when Chan asked why don't they just shower together like always Wonwoo warned him that it's been more than two weeks since they've seen each other and it's been three weeks since they last did anything sexual together so Wonwoo really didn't need any more self-induced torture. Chan laughs and did take a bath first, deciding he'd be annoying and go out of the bathroom in just a towel before going to Wonwoo's closet and raiding it for something he knows Wonwoo loved seeing him wear. 

Which is how he ended up in Wonwoo's bed with one of Wonwoo's sweaters and just a pair of boxers. Wonwoo voiced out how Chan is torturing him and Chan just annoys him and pulls him down the bed after Wonwoo's changed into warmer clothes. 

There was a silent agreement between them that they're gonna take a short nap and Chan figured that if Wonwoo's so affected by what he's wearing then he can take Chan's clothes off by himself later in the night. Right now, both of them need more sleep and less space between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i can't finish both Jetlag and Dancing around before feb ends and I'm sorry for promising that i would TT-TT
> 
> I haven't been in a really good mood this feb so i guess that's making me write less i guess. But I will finish them as soon as i can so i hope everyone wont hate me that much ahhahah
> 
> Like always, yell at me through the comments or on my twitter accounts @punk_asswriter or @punk_assnerd if you want and THANK YOU FOR READING!!! <3<3


End file.
